


Strawberry Blond

by Chelbee



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Lava - Freeform, M/M, Moment in time, Songfic, lavashipping - Freeform, mitski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelbee/pseuds/Chelbee
Summary: Kai and Cole admire the scenery and each other.Songfic of Mitski's Strawberry Blond
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Past Kai/Skylor - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	Strawberry Blond

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd- we die like Zane.  
> I have been obsessing over this song and this ship so I combined the two. I hope you enjoy what I wrote instead of sleeping <3

“Hey what if I went strawberry blond?”

Cole turned his head, angling it slightly upward to see his partner’s face. They lay in a field- a clearing in the middle of a forest that Kai had led them to solely on word of mouth- Cole couldn’t believe he had gotten them there before dark, or even at all.

It was beautiful. The clearing was, of course. The grass was green and lush. There were no ants and it was so comfy they left their shoes at the edge of the clearing to walk around barefoot. The trees nearby blew gently in the wind, creating a soft rustling sound pleasant to the ear. There was even a small waterfall at the north end with a small pond that was just a few feet in diameter, but the water was crisp and clear and cold. It was a scene straight out of dream. It was perfect.

But Cole was actually thinking about how beautiful Kai was. He was absolutely enchanted by the scenery and proud of his ability to get the two of them there. He was so excited to share this precious piece of the world with Cole and was now delighted that they could relish in it. The pure glee in Kai’s eyes made Cole’s heart beat faster. What a handsome man.

“Hello?” Kai turned on his side and waved his hand in front of Cole’s admiring eyes.

“Hm?” Cole hummed, bringing himself back into the present.

“What if I went strawberry blond?” Kai ran his fingers through his gelled hair. “Do you think I could pull it off.”

Cole laughed. “Yeah, you could probably pull it off, but Jay would be upset you stole his thing.”

“Being a redhead is not his thing.”

“That and his wisecracks makes up 80% of his personality.”

“I’m telling him you said that,” Kai grinned.

Cole raised his eyebrows. “No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am,” Kai closed his eyes, smiled, and folded his hands over his chest. He acted as though there was nothing Cole could do about it. Well, Cole would show him.

The stronger man quickly rolled over and swung his leg over Kai’s hip, now sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. One hand held down his hands onto his chest so he couldn’t move them, the other poised at his side, ready to attack.

“Hey, hey, listen,” said the extremely ticklish man. “Maybe we can work something out- we don’t have to resort to this kind of violence.”

“Swear you won’t tell Jay what I said.” Cole lightly pressed his fingers against Kai’s side, already making him jolt.

Kai refused. “I owe it to him as his friend to-!”

Cole struck- grabbing his side to make Kai jolt again and burst out laughing, tears already threatening to fall free from his eyes. It only took a few seconds before the ninja started crying uncle in desperation for the tickling to stop.

Cole let him settle down, using his attacking hand to wipe the tear that ended up sliding down his face. “Well?”

Kai took a deep breath, looking as though he was ready to admit defeat, making Cole feel triumphant. But, as Cole loosened his grip on his hands, Kai flew forward, reversing their positions. Now Kai lay on top of his and held his wrists on either side of him. “I will never betray my friends, Cole.”

“You know how easy it would be for me to lift you off me even without my hands, right?” Cole tilted his head. In a wrestling match like this one, they both knew Cole would win every time.

“Yes, but I also know that you can only stand to torture me for so long,” Kai lay his head down on Cole’s chest and let go of his wrists. Cole wrapped his arms around him, breathing in his scent happily.

The sweet moment only lasted a few minutes before Kai pushed himself up to continue investigating the area. He was still buzzing with too much excitement over his triumph of finding the clearing.

Cole let out a small chuckle as he sat up and watched his boyfriend walk away. He leaned back and supported himself on his hands, just observing the area rather than putting in the effort to walk about.

He looked to the side and saw an imprint in the grass where Kai was laying before he pushed the both of them to where he was.

_I love everybody_

_Because I love you_

_When you stood up_

_Walked away, barefoot_

_And the grass where you lay_

_Left a bed in your shape_

_I looked over it_

_And I ached_

Cole had the sudden urge to crawl into the indent on the grass- the closest thing to getting snuggling with Kai at the moment with him exploring elsewhere. So, he did.

Cole crawled over into the indent and settled on his stomach in Kai’s physical shadow. The grass tickled his nose and made him sneeze.

“Bless you!” Kai called from a few yards away, looking under a rock.

“Thank you!” Cole called back as he flipped on his back and put his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and relished the sunlight; he felt an unexpected comfort in this spot.

“Hey, how would you feel if we just stayed here forever?” Kai asked.

Cole peeped open an eye to see Kai now standing on a boulder and posed as though he were the king of the world. He giggled and said, “I don’t know about forever, but I’d be alright living in the woods with you for a while. I could actually stay right here, in this spot in the sun for a good while. You would have to go back for your hair gel eventually, though.”

_I love everybody_

_Because I love you_

_I don't need the city, and I_

_Don't need proof_

_All I need, darling_

_Is a life in your shape_

_I picture it, soft_

_And I ache_

Kai jumped off the boulder. “There’s gotta be something in nature that can keep my hair spiked, right?”

“Nothing that’s going to look good.” Cole wiggled his feet.

“No, I’ll always look good to you.” Kai walked back over and stood above him, his hands on his hips. “You’re in love with me.”

A grin spread across Cole’s face without his meaning to. “Who told you that?”

Kai let himself fall backwards and landed on his butt with a huff. He seemed to put a pause on exploring for the time being. “You did. So many times. I think I missed a lot of it too.”

Cole grimaced. “Oh, yeah. Remember when you told me you were in love with Skylor?” That was one of the most painful days Cole had lived through- Kai asked for a ride to proclaim his love for her. The absolute joy in his eyes and excitement in his voice almost killed Cole. And, yet, he managed to plaster a smile on his face and drive him there.

_Look at you, strawberry blond_

_Reach out the car window_

_Trying to hold the wind_

_You tell me you love her;_

_I give you a grin_

_Oh all I ever wanted was a_

_Life in your shape_

_So I follow the white lines_

_Follow the while lines_

_Keep my eyes on the road_

_As I ache_

But now he saw that same joy in Kai’s eyes now. The man he had admired and loved for so long felt the same for him.

Kai groaned. “I’m sorry about that, man. I didn’t even know I was gay then- let alone realize that another man could be in love with me.”

Cole laughed, the pain of that time was only a scar on his soul now. “It’s okay- I know you’re an airhead every now and then. I forgive you.”

“I’m not an airhead!”

“Ah, but you are a hothead at the very least.”

“Tsk, I can’t deny that.” Kai’s angry face molded into a humored one. Once again, he could only sit quietly in the grass for so long and stood back up. “Cole, come explore with me!” He whined.

His boyfriend sighed. “I’m so comfy here though- you want to ruin my contentedness?”

“Yes. I’ll let you hold my hand,” he said as he stuck his hand out. A moment passed before Kai whined again, “ _Cole!”_

_Look at you, strawberry blond_

_Fields rolling on_

_I love it when you call my name_

_Can you hear the bumblebees swarm?_

_Watching your arm_

_I love it when you look my way_

Cole giggled and took his hand, getting up from the ground. “Of course I’ll explore with you. I just like messing with you.”

Kai gasped, ignoring what Cole said as he made a realization. “Cole, it looks golden out right now!”

Cole looked around and nodded. “Yeah, it’s golden hour. It’s beautiful.” The area seemed to sparkle as the sun began to set. The sunlight reflected off the leaves of the trees and the water in the waterfall creating a more ethereal scene than they were already a part of.

His boyfriend turned towards him, a fiendish smile on his face. “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

Cole snorted. “That’s a little gay.”

Kai responded by kissing his cheek and then pulling him over to the waterfall. “Do you think we could drink this?”

“Uh, it’s wild water.”

Kai frowned. “Animals drink this stuff all the time.” He promptly let go of Cole’s hand to kneel over the edge and gather some water in his hand, drinking it before Cole could do anything about it.

“Kai!” Cole cried out though he could help the small laugh escape from his lips. It wouldn’t be the first time Kai’s stubbornness would make him sick.

“Cole!” Kai cried back before wiping his mouth.

_Look at you, strawberry blond_

_Fields rolling on_

_I love it when you call my name_

_Can you hear the bumblebees swarm?_

_Watching your arm_

_I love it when you look my way_

“How is it?”

“I’ve had better, but not bad.” Kai stood back up and took Cole’s hand. “Anything you want to do?”

Cole resisted an inappropriate response. “The unfortunate part of a clearing is that it is mostly clear of any objects.”

“Maybe. It is getting dark soon. Do you want to head back?”

Cole looked around. This really was a pretty place. And he was realizing how much happiness was gathering in his chest the whole time. It felt like so much that he thought he was going to burst any moment now.

He turned to Kai and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

“Of course.”

Cole grabbed the sides of his face and leaned in, resisting from holding his head too hard with the energy inside of him struggling to break free. Kai was always so sweet and nice to kiss- unexpectedly so for a man who wore so much hair gel. Cole had to pull away- the joy in his chest only increasing as their lips pressed together.

“Hold on, one sec.” Cole turned and jogged back over to the boulder Kai stood on earlier. He bent down and dug his fingers into the bottom of the stone before grunting as he lifted the stone over his shoulders. With all his might, he threw the boulder across the clearing where it landed and skid into a tree at the edge of the field.

Kai was laughing near the pond- the merriment he was displaying overjoying Cole as well. “Are you alright?”

“I’m so happy!” Cole yelled as a burst of laughter also bubbled its way out. Cole jogged back over to him and dipped him before he could react, kissing him again.

That final move was able to calm him down and they both collapsed onto the ground.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Kai responded once they both caught their breath.

“Let’s stay here a little longer,” Cole decided, holding out his arm so Kai could snuggle into him if he so chose. He did and they watched the scenery as the sunset.

Once it was dark, Kai turned his head and looked up at Cole- his big brown eyes admiring him as was usual now. “Hey, Cole.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

_Look at you, strawberry blond_

_Fields rolling on_

_I love it when you call my name_

_Can you hear the bumblebees swarm?_

_Watching your arm_

_I love it when you look my way_

“I love you too.”

* * *

“COLE! What did you say about my personality?!”

“Kai, I am going to tickle you so much the next time I get my hands on you!”


End file.
